Love On The Rocks
by VampLover98
Summary: Rose and Lissa are the last surviving Dragomirs. They are also twins and spirit users but don't know it. In the middle of freshman year, a new Dhampir boy transfers to their class from Russia. He's always reading and Rose immediately likes him. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: IMPORTANT! Hey everyone! I only have a few things you need to know. First: this is my first fanfic. Please review on how I can make it better! Second: this chapter is mainly different kinds of dialogue. Sorry, but I think it tells the story. Third: **_italics_ **are when someone is thinking to themselves. **_**Bold italics **_**is when Rose and Lissa are using their telepathy. It will all be explained in the story! Lets read!**

Chapter 1: The New Kid

LPOV

"Hey Rose! Where were you last night? I thought we were supposed to study for today's test?"

"Shoot! Nick asked me to go to the mall with him. I totally forgot! But anyway. We have taken the test 1000 times. We don't need to study for a test we know won't help."

"It may help. And l can see why you forgot. He's cute, funny, and smart."

"Hey! Don't start liking my boyfriend!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Well, as you said, he's hot, smart, and funny. And you don't have a boyfriend."

"Well…. I actually do, as of last night. When you didn't show, I called Christian and asked him to come over and help me study. We started studying, but then, well, we kissed."

A flash of hurt was in her eyes so fast , I'm not sure I actually saw it.

"Who would've thought? One of the last Dragomirs, my twin, dating our best friend, Christian Ozera, who is also among the last of the Ozeras."

"And at the same time you get a boyfriend to. We really are twins.

"Being twins has nothing to do with it." She looks up and smiles at me. But it's a sad smile. "Guess what? Christian's coming."

"What? He's here?" I ask nervously, fixing my hair and clothes.

"Yes, I'm here. Hey guys."

_Wow he looks so hot. I can't believe he's my boyfriend._

_**You know I can hear your thoughts, right?**_

_**Get out of my head, Rose! You know I hate it when you read my thoughts.**_

_**Sorry. It's just so entertaining. **_"So…. I don't want to be a third wheel or anything, so I'm just gonna go meet up with Nick." She turns away and start walking away.

_**Thanks, Rose!**_

_**You're welcome.**_

**RPOV:**

_WHY? Why Lissa?____I mean, the only reason I went out with Nick was to see if Christian would get jealous. Well, now I know he won't. Oh well. Maybe I can try to like Nick. _"Oh, hi Nick! Who's class do you have now? _Why did I fake liking _him_?_

Mr. Nagy. You?

_He looks so happy. Like he's totally in love with me. His aura supports that. Maybe I shouldn't string him along? Ok. I'm gonna break up with him. _

" I've got Ms. Carmack. Listen. I've got to be truthful. I only went out with you to get Christian jealous. It didn't work, because now he's dating Lissa. I'm sorry."

He takes a deep breath. "It's ok. I knew something was off last night. I hoped it was just nerves, but I knew it wasn't. Friends?"

"Sure."

"So, you haven't specialized yet?"

"Nope. Neither I or Lissa has yet. Please don't bring it up around either of us. We both don't like to be reminded of the fact that we haven't specialized yet and may never will."

"Ok. I won't. Can I walk you to class? Mine's right down the hall."

"Aren't you already doing that?"

"Yeah. I guess so." He laughs.

I look behind him. "Hey. Who's that kid? The one wearing the duster, walking into Kirova's office?"

"Hmm. Never seen him before. Must be new."

"Yeah. Must be." I state dreamily, absentmindedly, while staring at the new kid. The gorgeous new kid.

Waving his hand in front of my face, he says "Hey. Earth to Rose? Where are you?"

I jerk back to reality. "Huh? Oh. Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was wondering where you were. You were staring at the new kid."

"Yeah. Um. Ok." Awkward pause. "Hey. Here's my class. Gotta go. Bye."

LPOV: Five minutes earlier

"Look at my sister and her guy." I gush. "They are so cute together."

"Yeah. He deserves such a great girl."

"Oh yeah. You guys are best friends, right?" I ask, only to see the answer displayed in his head before he speaks it.

"Yeah. Have been for a while. Ever since first grade."

"That's great! Now we can double date and it won't be awkward at all!" I squeal. Loudly. Then I notice Rose looking towards Headmaster Kirova's office so I do to. "Christian? Who's that guy walking towards Headmaster Kirova's office? He looks new."

"Probably is. And youll probably meet him in one way or another, either in people's thoughts, or in peson."

"You know I try not to invade other's privacy. The only way I read other's thoughts is if they are shouting in their thoughts, and I can't help but to hear them."

"Why _can_ you twins read minds?"

"We don't know" I sigh. "Lets not talk about that. You know that's a sore topic with me."

"Sorry." He says, and kisses me.

That kiss was so sweet, so nice, so loving, I just melt into it. One thought from him that I catch: _why can't we skip class and go on a date? _

"You know we can't do that. But I would like to go on a date sometime." He then flushes bright red.

"You've got to teach me how to shield my thoughts."

"Why. There something you don't want me to know?" I tease.

"No. but I would like some thoughts to stay private. If I want to tell you, I will. I don't mean to sound angry, or annoyed, or anything like that, but some things are private."

"Ok. I completely get that. No need to worry. We can practice tonight in the girl's dorms." Then pass several moments of sweet, non-awkward silence. "Darn it. We're here. Why can't the walk be longer?" I ask half-jokingly.

"You know it can't. Besides, I'll see you tonight at, say, six?"

"Kay. See you then." I lean forward and kiss him. Such a great kiss. Oh well. "Bye."

I walk into class and look for Rose. All I see is a bunch of seventh graders. Not a single head that stands out, not even Ms. Carmack's.

_**Rose?**_

_**Yeah?**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**In class, why?**_

_**I can't see you.**_

_**What are you talking about? I'm right here in my seat.**_

_**Nobody is in your seat, just your books.**_

_**No. I'm sitting here. Well, now I'm walking towards you. Now I'm right in front of you, waving my hand in your face.**_

_**No, Rose, you aren't.**_

_**If you don't believe me, reach out and touch my arm.**_

_**Alright. I'm gonna look stupid, but alright. **_I reach out, expecting to feel nothing but air, but then I meet some resistance. I gasp. _**Rose? Is that you?**_

_**Yes. Now that you know I'm here, can you see me?**_

_**Sorry, no. Wait, hold on. **_"Jill? Can you please come over here?"

"Sure." _What does she want? Usually, the princess just sits in her seat and only talks to her sister._

"Yes, Princess? Is there anything you need me to do for you?"

"Lissa. Call me Lissa."

"Sorry, Princess. Oops. Lissa."

"And yes, there is something you can do for me. Just answer me one question. Can you see Rose?"

"Sorry, no. She just walked in, sat down, and disappeared."

"What are you talking about? I'm right here! Jumping up and down right in front of you."

"No, you're not, Rosemarie. Nobody is near the princess."

"My name is Lissa. _Not_ Princess." Then Jill looks to the right in surprise, so I do to.

"Rose!" I say, surprised. I looked just in time to watch her materialize right next to me.

"What?" she demands.

"You-you just materialized. You were invisible!"

"No I wasn't. That is impossible."

"We'll ask Ms. Carmack about it after class." I say soothingly, since Rose looks more than a little freaked.

"Well… I'm gonna go, if that's all?"

"You're fine. Goodbye. And thanks Jill."

"Anytime." She says, before curtseying and walking away.

~^~^~^~^~^~15 minutes through class. RPOV.~^~^~^~^~^~

Right now I'm taking the test on how to determine my element, and all that stuff. But all I'm seeing is blah, blah, blah.

I've taken it so many times, I've memorized it. Lissa is fed up with it to, I can tell, even without the mind or aura reading.

Then the door opens. Everyone looks up to see who it is that's so late.

When I see him, my mind goes blank. I keep staring at him, unable to stop. When he asks Ms. Carmack something, I hear his voice. His velvety, smooth voice.

I would've been content to keep staring, if Lissa hadn't talked to me.

_**Rose? Hello… Rose? You there? You've been staring at Dimitri since he came in to ask for directions to his class.**_

_**Oh. Sorry. He's just so hot. Who **_**is** _**he?**_

**AN: So? How was it? Was it confusing? Do I need less dialogue? Please tell me what you think! Please oh please oh please? And in this story, Jill is not Lissa's sister. If you review, you'll get another chapter sooner!**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing except the plot! Please don't hurt me, Ms. Mead!**

**Review! The button Is right there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I hope you all like my story! Even the ones that haven't reviewed. The italics in the chapter mean the same from the first chapter. It will remain that way throughout the story.**

**And in response to a review. **

**Panky95: What part is confusing? Can you tell me, if you do, maybe I can explain it to you.**

Chapter 2: Meeting Him

RPOV:

_Who _is _he? _I hear echoing across the room's thoughts. Well, the girl's thoughts, anyway. And even some of the guys' thoughts, too.

_**His name is Dimitri. Surely I'm not the only one who heard that?**_

_**I don't think that's what everyone means. That's certainly not what I mean. What I mean is stuff like where is he from and what is he doing here. We want details! **_I joke.

_**Don't you have a boyfriend? **_She asks suspiciously.

_**Oh. Um. About that. I only went out with him to make a certain boy jealous. Anyway, he got a girlfriend, so I know he isn't interested. **_I sigh. _**And so I told Nick the truth. He took it well.**_

_**Really, who is it that you tried to make jealous?**_

_**Christian. **_I think so softly, it's the equivalent of a spoken whisper.

_**Who? **_She demands.

_**Christian. Please don't hate me!**_

She breathes. Deeply. _**I can't hate you. You're my sister. And besides, we weren't dating when you liked him. And for that brief time when you did, you didn't know. I can't blame you for that. Just promise me on thing. You will stop liking Christian, since you obviously like the new kid.**_

_**As soon as I knew, I stopped liking him. I would never hurt you. He obviously won't get jealous, so I can't like him.**_

_**Ok. That's great. Now how do we get you a date with Dimitri? **_She says, smiling.

_**What? No! Don't. **_I say seriously.

_**But why Rose? You're never afraid of boys.**_

_**But he's different. From first glance, I wanted to get to know him. I don't want to scare him off. I don't even know him!**_

_**Never stopped you before.**_

_**Please don't. We can just invite him to hang out with us tonight. In fact, that's what I'm gonna do. I'm sure I'm gonna have at least one class with him. **_I think with conviction. After that, I look away, back to my test, which everyone knows is useless for me, I'm never going to specialize, signaling that this conversation is over. And when she tries to argue, I just ignore her.

~^~^~^~^~^~ Last block of the day. DPOV.~^~^~^~^~^~

I think I'm finally learning my way around this place. It's so different then Russia.

I'm just about to walk into my last class of the day when I see _her_. The _beautiful_ moroi girl who was in that class that I stumbled into this morning, looking for directions.

She stood out from all the rest. Not just because she was taller than all the others, except for the one she sat next to, but because she was – is, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Including my old girlfriend Galina.

And she's walking into Mr. Nagy's class. The same class that I have.

I know that I have to go in there, eventually, so I venture in. It's a good thing to, because just then the bell rings. I talk to Mr. Nagy. I say who I am, and he tells me to take a seat.

I look around and see only one seat. In the back, right next to _her _seat. I look around 2 more times. I'm usually pretty cool around girls, but she just makes me nervous and I don't want to look like a fool around her.

I'll just go over there, introduce myself, when she is done talking to her blonde friend, of course.

But they talk for what seems to be the next 20 minutes. So I wait, talk myself into talking to _her_, and read my western novels.

It actually surprises me, and in a way, disappoints me as well. I mean, I'm not shallow, but I like some attention, and they are completely ignoring me. In every class, every girl, whether I sit near her or across the room from her, they all crane their neck to see me.

"Ok, class. Quiet down. We're going to complete a study guide for tomorrow's test. When you are done, you may talk quietly."

~^~^~^~^~^~15 minutes later~^~^~^~^~^~

_She's done. Here goes nothing._ I "accidently" drop my pencil on the floor.

I lean over to pick it up. She does to, but she gets to it first.

"Here. You dropped this."

"Thanks." I say as she hands it to me. When I take the pencil, my hand brushes hers. Where it touched, I feel heat and a tingle.

I glance up at her in surprise. She's looking at me to, and our eyes lock. We stare at each other for what feels like hours, but it was only a few seconds, until her friend clears her throat.

"Oh! Um. I'm Rose. That's my twin and best friend, Lissa."

"Hi!"

"I'm Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov. Aren't you the Dragomir sisters?"

"That's us. Please don't make a big deal out of it." They say in unison. It seems as if they have had to say that a lot.

"So where'd you come from?" Rose asks.

"Baia, Siberia."

"Really? Isn't Siberia supposed to be really cold?"

"Actually, no. Not Baia. It's actually really warm there for most of the year."

"Hmm. Maybe I'll have to visit there sometime. See if you're telling the truth or not." Rose jokes.

"That would be fun." Lissa agrees.

There is a slight pause where the sisters seem to be arguing silently. The Rose speaks.

"Listen. Do you want to hang out with us tonight? But I've got to warn you. Her boyfriend Christian will be there."

"Sure. It'll be nice to meet some more people." _Really? She's asking me to hang out with her and her friends? The world loves me._

"Cool." Rose says. _She looks happy. I wonder why?_

~^~^~^~^~^~Mr. Nagy's class in RPOV~^~^~^~^~^~

I'm walking to my last class of the day, Slavic Art, when I see Dimitri. Walking toward the classroom.

I freeze for a moment, remind myself that I don't even know him, and keep walking.

I sit down next to Lissa, knowing that if he really did have this class, the only available seat is right next to mine.

When I hear him come in and introduce himself to Mr. Nagy, I stiffen. I hadn't really believed he would have this class.

_**Rose, it's ok. There's no need to be nervous. Just pretend you don't notice him. You have no idea he exists. Just be calm. You can do this. **_She tells me while talking about mundane things like the test in Ms. Carmack's class.

We keep talking about things like that while we use telepathy to talk me into talking to him.

When he drops his pencil after the work we had to do, Lissa tells me: _**Now's your chance! Pick it up for him and talk to him! **_She urges.

So I do, and when I hand it to him, his hand brushes mine. I feel like I will always be protected by him. I feel so warm, so calm. I look at him, surprised. He looked up and our eyes locked. It felt like forever that I was staring into those eyes that look like melted chocolate.

But then Lissa cleared her throat. _**Lissa! Why did you interrupt us!**_

_**I don't want my best friend to look like a fool the first time she sees the guy she crushing on!**_

_**It's not the first time, but thanks.**_

"Oh. Um. I'm Rose. That's my twin and best friend, Lissa."

"Hi!"

"I'm Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov. Aren't you the Dragomir sisters?"

"That's us. Please don't make a big deal out of it." We say in unison. We have had to do this ever since the crash that killed the rest of our family.

"So where'd you come from?" I ask.

"Baia, Siberia."

"Really? Isn't Siberia supposed to be really cold?"

"Actually, no. Not Baia. It's actually really warm there for most of the year."

"Hmm. Maybe I'll have to visit there sometime. See if you're telling the truth or not." I joke.

"That would be fun." Lissa agrees. _**Do it now! Invite him over tonight while we're all laughing.**_

_**You really think I should?**_

_**Yes! It's now or never! Do you want to lose your chance?**_

_**No! I guess I'll do it.**_

"Listen. Do you want to hang out with us tonight? But I've got to warn you. Her boyfriend Christian will be there."

"Sure. It'll be nice to meet some more people."

"Cool. I say. I hope I sound cool, because on the inside, I'm jumping for joy, cheering, and thanking Lissa wholeheartedly.

_**He actually said yes! Thank you, thank you, and thank you Lissa! I would never have done this without you supporting me!**_

_**Well, you obviously love him. Love at first sight, how romantic!**_

_**Shut up.**_

_**Dimitri and Rose sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First-**_

_**Really, Lissa? Are you going to be that childish about this? **_I ask, feeling the heat rise to my face.

_**Yup. **_She thought, popping the p.

_**Grrr.**_

_**You know you love me!**_

_**Right now I'm not so sure.**_

_**Gasp. How could you? **_She pretends to be deeply wounded.

_**Ha-ha. **_I laugh, turning back to talk to Dimitri.

~^~^~^~^~^~In the girl's dorms later that night~^~^~^~^~^~

"Why isn't Dimitri here yet?" I ask Lissa, frustrated.

"It's only 6:10. You told him to be here at six, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, he can't be perfectly punctual, now can he? Look around. Christian isn't even here yet. You don't see me freaking out."

"That's because you know he likes you! I don't know that Dimitri likes me! I was hoping that this would help me to figure it out."

"You know how I can read people's emotions?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you asked him to come over tonight, he lit up like a light bulb. In my experience, that is a good thing. It means he's happy. So don't worry about anything."

"Worry about what?" Christian asks as he walks into the room.

Lissa takes him aside and speaks quietly so that Rose can't hear them. "Rose has a crush on the new kid."

"Dimitri? _Every _girl likes him."

"Yes, but Rose really likes him. And I think he likes her, too."

"Well, then, we need to get them together."

"I've told her that. She is afraid. She doesn't want him to 'run off' or be 'scared away.'"

"Since when does she care about coming on too strong?"

"Since she saw Dimitri. When I suggested getting them together, she totally freaked."

"And you don't care that he's dhampir?"

"You know I don't conform to expectations. If they love each other, who am I to say they can't?"

"You're right. Nobody should care who falls in love with whom. But if it does go anywhere, don't you think some people will strongly disagree to it with her being one of the last Dragomirs?"

"She's not the princess, and his moroi parent probably has some distant Dragomir blood in it."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Now shush. I think I hear Dimitri coming."

**AN: So how'd you like it? Did you find it up to your expectations? Should I have included the entire visit in this chapter? If you think I should have, I have a plan for the story! Anyway, review, please! The only reason I'm giving you this chapter is because I forgot to specify. I need at least fifteen reviews per chapter to update! You don't want me to not update, do you? And I only got 8 reviews! 8! Please review and get another chapter sooner! And don't expect chapters this quickly. I've been sick the last few days, so I can write more.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this story except the plot! Sadly. Why can't I own Dimitri!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Everyone who has reviewed has loved my story! Yay! Now, I hope you guys will faithfully follow my story, even though it might not be the best.**

Chapter 3:

RPOV:

"He's coming?" I overhear that part. "How do I look? Lissa?"

"Yes, he's coming. And yes, you look fine." I say after exchanging a knowing glance with Christian.

"Hello, everyone. Sorry I'm late. I got lost."

"You're always getting lost, aren't you?" Lissa asks. I glare at her.

_**Don't laugh at him!**_

_**I'm not. I'm making a joke. And he doesn't care. Don't act like a fool.**_

_**You're right. Sorry. I'm just really nervous.**_

_**It's ok. And there is no need to be nervous. He likes you. Why wouldn't he?**_

"Hey, Dimitri." I say as calmly as possible.

"Hello. Um. I know Rosemarie and Princess Vasilisa, but I don't know who you are." He says, pointing to Christian.

"That's Christian. And you can call me Rose, and her Lissa. We don't use royal names here."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be rude."

"We hate those names. Way to long, too much to say."

"Alright. So, what do you guys like to do?"

"Oh, we usually talk, but as you can see, Lissa and Christian are all lovey dovey in the corner. So I guess it's just you and me."

~^~^~^~^~^~2 hours and a lot of awkwardness later~^~^~^~^~^~

"So… did your family come over to America with you?" I ask, trying not to look in the direction of Lissa and Christian.

"Um. No. Just my mother. My sisters stayed back home with my grandmother."

"Really? Why?"

_**I'm getting really fed up with you guys! You're just reminding me of my nonexistent love life!**_

_**Oops! Sorry! But my plan is almost complete! I'm not gonna stop!**_

_**Grrr! What's your plan?**_

_**Can't tell you! A,B,C,D,E-**_

_**Oh, come on! The abcs? Can't you think of anything more creative than that?**_

_**Ok, fine. Uno, dos, tres-**_

_**Fine, don't tell me!**_

_**Quarto, sinco,-**_

_**Ugh!**_

"Well, I had to get away from the drama. And I don't know if I could restrain myself."

"What happened?"

"Well, first, I broke up with my girlfriend and she started threatening me. With her best moroi friends, one using each element, the best in their class. Second, some stupid moroi got my sister, Sonya, pregnant, and I don't think I can see him without wanting to kill him. And did I mention my old girlfriend?"

"Yeah, you did." I laugh. "So what are your other sister's names?"

"Well, there's Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria. You'd like Viktoria, she's our age, and she likes to make trouble."

"How do you know I like to make trouble?"

"I've already heard about you."

"What have you heard about me?" I try to ask jokingly, but inside, I'm nervous as heck. I don't know what he heard, but not all of the things I've done are respectable.

"Not much, just enough to know you get into trouble a lot."

"Really." I say, while thinking: _Great. He knows I get into trouble. He's a goody-two-shoes, so now he's not gonna want to hang out with me._

Just then, Guardian Alto came around, telling us to go to bed, warning us that he would check back in a few minutes.

Christian sighs. "Gotta go. See ya, Lissa, Rose, Dimitri."

"Goodnight." Dimitri and I say in unison. I laugh, and Lissa smiles at us.

"I'll walk you out, Christian." Lissa says and winks at me.

_**What? What is that for?**_

_**You'll see.**_

_**Why so secretive?**_

_**Can't tell you. Now talk to Dimitri!**_

"I guess I've got to go."

"Yeah. Guess so. Let me walk you out." I say, hoping Lissa's plan will unravel soon.

"Alright."

We walk to the door in a comfortable silence. Before he leaves, I look into his eyes, if for no other reason than to burn the image into my mind.

Before I know it, we're leaning towards each other, and he kisses me. Our lips meld together, it feels like we're supposed to be together. Our lips move together perfectly.

He pulls back, surprised at himself. "I'm sorry, I usually don't do that." He states nervously.

"Oh, no, it's ok. There's no need to be sorry. I liked it."

"But you're a royal moroi, one of a dying out line. You can't like me."

"Yes I can. I can like whoever I want to. I don't like the government's ideals. Do you think Lissa's and Christian's relationship is gonna be looked upon with excitement? Most people still don't like his family for what his parents did."

"Well…"

"Goodbye." I say, wanting to kiss him again. It seems as though he can read my thoughts, because that's just what happened next. A quick one, right before Lissa came back in.

"So," she asks, "why are you beaming like that?"

"Dimitri just kissed me! Twice! But, I had reassure him that even though I am who I am, I don't care what he is, as long as I get to be with him."

"That's great! I can't believe you finally have a great guy!" she gushes.

We stay up all night gossiping like we always do. About guys, school, and whatever embarrassing thing happened today.

The next day, when we are heading over to Ms. Carmack's class, we see Christian and Dimitri talking. Lissa runs up to them, while I lag behind.

Dimitri walks back here and hugs me. "Hello, Rose."

"Hey, Dimitri." I say as I hug him back.

"So what did you do last night after I left?"

"Well, Liss came in right after you went back to your dorm. She noticed I was extremely happy, and asked why. I told her you kissed me, and she was really excited. We gossiped all night."

"I'm glad she doesn't mind. It would be hard if she didn't like it."

"Lissa's really easygoing. She just wants me to be happy."

"That's great. Anyway, I have to go. The gym is across campus."

"Speaking of the gym, do you think you could teach me how to fight? I hate feeling useless, and I don't want to have to rely on a guardian all the time."

"I guess I could teach you. When do you want to start?"

"How about tonight? I hate how Queen Tatiana doesn't let moroi fight."

"I know, it's not fair. And yes, we can start tonight." By now, we've reached my class. I turn to him, just planning on saying goodbye, when he catches me off guard and kisses me. When we break apart, I see that the whole class is staring at us. The girls; with envy. The guys; with jealousy.

I walk in, and sit next to Lissa. She leans over, and says, "Everyone is jealous. Some are thinking 'how in the world did they get together so fast.' And thoughts of that sort."

"I don't care. They can try all they want to too break us up. They can do whatever the hell they want."

"There's the old Rose. She's been gone ever since you first saw Dimitri yesterday."

"Well, she's back. And she probably won't be leaving again."

~^~^~^~^~^~Mr. Nagy's class~^~^~^~^~^~

I arrive early to maximize my time with Dimitri. I get there so early, in fact, that Lissa isn't even there yet. A few minutes after I sit, Lissa walks in. she sees me, and stops dead. She rubs her eyes, looks at me, blinks, and looks again. Dimitri walks up just then, but is blocked by Lissa. He gently nudges her out of the way, and she comes out of her shock. She follows Dimitri in.

He sits down, and smiles at me. "Hey again. Anything interesting happen today?" he asks.

"Nothing. Unless you count Gina Harrison yelling at me for no apparent reason. Although, it was probably because she is jealous."

"Why would she be jealous of you? Aside from your beauty."

"Have you seen yourself?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes. But what would she be jealous of?"

"Hello? You're hot, sweet, and Russian? Ever noticed that?"

"Russian? Really?"

"Every girl loves foreign guys."

"Yes. I especially like those from Russia." I say flirtatiously.

"Roza, Roza, what am I going to do with you?"

"Is Roza my name in Russian or something?" I ask, confused.

"Yes, it is." We talk throughout class, and when Mr. Nagy tells everyone to shush, we pass notes. Since we are in the back, he doesn't see us. But something a little odd happens right before the bell rings. I smile as I hear Dimitri's thoughts. _Roza is so beautiful. I'm such a lucky guy. _The only reasons that it is weird are that I wasn't trying to listen, and his thoughts were very quiet.

_**Lissa? Did you hear something from Dimitri?**_

_**No. What did you hear?**_

_**He was thinking about me.**_

_**That's great. Wait. You weren't trying to listen to him?**_

_**No. That's the problem. I wasn't trying to listen, and his thoughts weren't loud. They were actually really quiet.**_

_**Hmm. That is strange. We'll figure it out tonight, where we can think and talk about it more.**_

_**Alright. If you don't mind starting late. I told Dimitri I wanted to learn to fight, and he agreed to teach me. So tonight we are going to the gym.**_

_**Yay! Your guys' first date! Cool. Alright. We can start late. Maybe I'll go on a date with Christian.**_

_**You do that. Thanks for being understanding. About everything.**_

_**I'm your sister. It's my job to understand. And I really don't care about that stuff.**_

_**You are the best sister in the world.**_

_**I know!**_ She thinks arrogantly. I stick my tongue out at her.

The bell rings then. I walk out with Dimitri. "So, what do I need to wear to practice?"

"You just need to wear some sweats. Maybe bring a jacket for later."

"That's good. Simple. When do I head to the gym?"

"I don't know if people would like me training you to fight, so it has to be around… 6:30? Is that a good time?"

"Yeah. Alright, see you then." I say, standing on my toes to kiss him. For some reason, i am one of the rare short Moroi.

**AN: Finally! I'm so sorry! If you haven't read my other story, here's the deal. I like that story better, and I know where I'm going with that story. So, I will only update this story when I feel like it. but I will try at least once a month. Again, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: *Gets up on stage, speaking into the microphone.***

"**Everyone, attention please! I hope you all know that I don't own Vampire Academy. If you didn't, you do now! Thank you for your time."**


	4. Chapter 4: AN Sorry!

**Ok, so I know you all hate me. Especially since this isn't an update. Yell all you want. I hate myself for having to do this, since I hate when I see this in a story. I really am sorry.**

But I read over chapter one and barely made it a quarter of the way down the page before being disappointed in myself for writing do horribly. So I'm going to rewrite the chapters.

And I have been having problems thinking up what to do for the next few chapters. I have a plan for one. At least one of those chapters is going to be the gang playing games like Truth or Dare. If you have ideas for that game and/or other games and ideas, please tell me.

So that's one chapter. I now need ideas for the other chapters. Yes I have said I have it all planned out but not these few chapters. If you are going to help me than I need ideas for Rose/Dimitri bonding time.

Now I appeal to you for your help. Even if most of you hate me. I HAD/HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. That's all I'm gonna say, and it's the truth. If you want the story to continue, then you will help me.


End file.
